Birthday Bash
by Mist
Summary: Misty and Ash have a close birthday. Will they find romance?


Misty's Feelings  
  
Misty lay there, looking at Ash sleep. She had reddish blondish hair, and usually wore a yellow tank top that showed her belly button, and blue overalls. She had blue eyes, and wore her hair in a pony-tail to one side. It was 5:30am, Brock, a former gym leader headed with Ash, to fulfill his dream, being the world's greatest poke'mon breeder. He had brown spiky hair, and usally wore an orange shirt, a green vest, and brown pants. You could never really see his eyes. Brock was out gatering wood for a fire for breakfast. He was the cook unless they were at a poke'mon hotel, or a poke'center. Ash wanted to be a poke'mon master. Right now, he had a:  
Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Pidgeot, Snorlax, and a Lapras. At one time he also had a Butterfree and a Primape. Ash had black hair and brown eyes. He usually wore his favorite hat, a blue jacket, with some white in it, and blue jeans with a belt. And who could forget those green gloves. Right know, there was a big tornament(ladies only)poke'mon leage, and Misty wanted to prove to Ash, Brock, Violet, Lily, and Daisy(her sisters), and most importantly herself, she was one of the toughest poke'mon master's pf them all!! Ash promised after breakfast, that Brock, Misty, and himself would go poke'mon hunting. He would teach her how to catch, weaken, and train the poke'mon. Even though she knew how, she wanted to see who's idea was better.  
"Ash?" Misty asked softly, "Oh, Ash??"  
"Misty, your supposed to do it this way, said Brock, ASH!!!!!! BREAKFAST!!!!"  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh?!?!?" yelled Ash.  
"Ash, remember that promise, about poke'mon?" asked Misty.  
"Yea, sure," said Ash, sleeply.  
"I made waffles, some orange juice, and I have syrup or butter, your choice," said Brock, proud of his breakfast.  
"Piukapikachuka," said Pikachu("Can I have ketchup on my waffles?") Ash was the only one who knew what he said.  
"Pikachu," Ash said, "Ya can't have ketchup for breakfast, here try a little syrup."  
"Pika!!KaKaChu!!!!!"(No, I want Ketchup!!)  
"Fine, but only a little, said Ash, handing Pikachu the red ketchup bottle.  
After breakfast, they went out on Viridian Forest. The GOPL(Girl's Only Poke'mon Leage) was were they held the MOPK(Men Only Poke'Mon Leage). Ash almost won Susaman, but he was too powerful. Once they entered the forest, Misty was side by side with Ash. Misty was freaked out with bugs.   
"PikaPikaChuKaKaChuChu,"("Hey Ash, Misty likes ya!!")  
Ash turned beet red, but didn't say anything. Misty didn't notice a poke'mon, until Ash spotted it.  
"A Gastly??" Ash said, "In the forest??"  
"I need all types, so I'm need to catch this one, will you teach me Ash?" Misty asked, almost begging, "The GOPL is in a week!!"  
"Yea, I will!" said Ash, "Hmmmm, now which to send."  
"Use Pshyduck, said Brock, "That's Gastly's weakness."  
"OK." said Misty, not to sure.  
"Pshyduck, go!!" Misty said. A duch like poke'mon, who always had a headace finally called on his own!!  
"Pshyduck," Misty said," Confusion!"  
Pshyduck used his Confusion attack. Gastly almost had any HP(hit points)at all.  
"Now throw the poke'ball," said Ash.  
Misty threw it, waited, and waited.   
"I caught a Gastly!!!" shouted Misty happily, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou Ash!!" and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Ash blushed again, very much, you'd thought his head was an apple!! Brock saw what Misty did, and what happened to Ash. Misty saw the look on the face, so she got out her trusty mallet.   
Even though he teased Misty and Ash for liking each other, and too scared to tell the other person, Misty and Ash delt with his teasing. They matured so they really didn't fight(Ash and Misty). Misty was a couple weeks older than Ash, so right know they were both 15. Brock was 17, 2 years older than Ash and Misty, but didn't mature a bit!!  
"Misty likes Ash, Ash likes Misty," said Brock. WHAM!!!!! Her trusty mallet always came in handy.  
"Good job, Misty," said Ash, still a bit blushing.  
"There was no other way to shut him up," said Misty, "Hey, what's that??"  
"Hmmm," said Ash unknowingly, "Let's ask Dexter."  
"Totodile," it said, " A new poke'mon. This water poke'mon learns a variety of strong attacks but only a few water ones. Totidile is a very strong water poke'mon."  
"Hmmm, water agiasnt water.?" Misty asked. Ash nodded.  
"OK," Misty said, confedent, "Goldeen, go!!"  
Totodile turned around.  
"Goldeen, horn attack!!" shouted Misty. Goldeen did horn attack, but it barely did anything. Totodile used Bubble. That still didn't do anything to Goldeen. "Waterfall!!" said Misty. That did some damage, but not enough to catch it. Again, Totodile did Bubble. "Waterfall, Goldeen!!" There was some HP left, but not much. Misty threw the poke'ball, and caught a Totodile.  
"Ash, I don't know where I'd be without you," said Misty, almost crying. Not because she caught Totodile, but because Ash taught her how to catch poke'mon. They looked into each others, like they couldn't brake a spell. They leaned forward, their lips almost touching.  
"I told you," Brock said regaining consionious, "You like each other, just admit it!!  
"PikaPika,"("He's right ya know")  
Misty got out her trusty mallet again, and hit Brock.  
"Hey, look," said Misty.  
"Chikorita," said Dexter, " It learns it's powerful razor leaf at level 8, making it a very strong leaf poke'mon. But it will have trouble at the first gym.  
"Another gym, wow!!" Ash said, "Misty, lets do the GOPL first, then can you and I enter the new gyms, please?"  
"Sure," Misty said, " Uh, Ash... you can catch that poke'mon if you want, OK?"  
"Really?? Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Ash said, excited!  
"Muk, go!" said Ash, "Sludge attack. Poke'ball go!"  
"Wow Ash, you seem like a pro.!!" Misty said.  
"Thanks," said Ash. Once Brock regained concions they found yet another new poke'mon. "Cyndaquil," said Dexter,"This is one quick fire poke'mon, and has a good speacial attack."  
"Fire pokemon, where??" said Brock, "Misty please let me catch it, I'll give you and Ash a lifetime supply of breeding, please?" Brock said, begging.  
"Sure Brock," said Misty, she like the life time supply thing. Once they got out of the forest, they arrived in Pewter.  
'I need money dor more poke'balls, potions, and for Misty's birthday,' thought Ash.  
'I need more money for poke'balls, potions, and Ash's birthday,' thought Misty.  
'I need more money for poke'ball, potions, Ash and Misty's birthday!!' thought Brock.  
There was a new poke'mon center. They each recovered their poke'mon and asked nurse Joy if there was any rooms left.  
"One, a small one though," she replied. They excepted the room. While Brock tried to ask Nurse Joy on a date, Ash and Misty unpaked.   
"Misty you can have the bed, me and Brock will sleep on the floor," said Ash.  
"Thanks, Ash," said Misty.  
"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" said Brock, "I finally got a date with Nurse Joy!!"  
While Brock was on his date, Ash and Misty were alone at home. None of them new how to cook, so they went to Mc Donalds, and then went home. They each ordered something for their poke'mon too. After they were done eating, Misty asked if she Saturday, October 21, 2000could see how the compatition was doing. After about a half hour of that Misty froze.   
"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked.  
"My sisters are at the GOPL," she replied.  
"Do you wanna train?" Ash asked.  
"Naw, tomorrow," said Misty.  
After her show, Ash watched, 'New Technices Your Poke'mon Can Learn'. Misty wrote in her diary.  
Dear Diary,  
Ash was really nice to me today. I found a new water poke'mon and he taught me how to catch it. I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm really scared.  
  
Love Always,  
MISTY  
  
Misty put her diary under her pillow, and fell asleep. After his show was done, he took out his jornal.  
  
Hmmm,  
Well, I really like Misty, I don't know how to tell her though. She let me catch a new poke'mon, Chikorita today!!  
  
ASH  
  
Then he put his jornal under his pillow, and fell asleep.  
When Brock went in, it was about 12:00am. No one was up, so he had to be extreamly quiet. He changed in his PJ's and went to bed. At 5:00am Ash and Brock woke up. While Brock made pankakes and orange juice, Ash watched Misty sleep. 'She looked so cute when she slept.'   
"PikaPikachu?"(Why do you always look at Misty?")  
"She's hard not to look at," said Ash.   
"Joy's coming to breakfast, I'm making her favorite!!" said Brock really happy. Just then, Misty woke. She wore a baby blue tank top with Magicharp over it, and shorts with Pshyduck on it, also babyblue. Ash almost drooled, but then turned to Brock.   
"Oh, dang," said Misty, "All my clothes are dirty, what do I wear?"  
"You can wear my shirt and jeans Misty," Ash said.  
"Thanks Ash," and gave him a quick peck on the cheek while Brock wasn't looking.   
"Let's train our poke'mon before breakfast," said Misty.  
"OK," said Ash.  
**********************************************************************************  
Brock looked everywhere for a jornal, or diary, or something that proved they loved each other. First, he found Misty's. He read the last entry. Brock was about to explode with laughter, but Joy popped in. "What are you doing Brock," she asked.  
"Look at this," said Brock.  
Joy read and giggled, she also found Ash's. They read that too.  
They bothed looked at each other.  
"Let's throw a birthday party for both of them," said Nurse Joy.  
"Good idea!!" said Brock, "I can cook, and you can decorate."  
"We have one hour left, what do we do?" asked Joy.  
********************************************************************************************  
"Goldeen, horn attack!!" shouted Misty, "Poke'ball, go!!"  
Misty caught an Abra, her first psycic poke'mon, beside Pshyduck. After training, they went to the department store, and each bought them presents for each other. They didn't tell each other they were going to get presents for each other, they secretly did. Misty was on the 3rd floor, and Ash was on the 1st. Just then, Misty saw Nurse Joy.  
"Joy," said Misty, "What are you doing here?"  
"Uh.....Nothing, hey why don't you get something fancy to wear?" asked Joy.  
"I would," Misty said, "Except I don't have money."  
"You had over $300!!" said Joy, surprised.  
"I spent it on a gift for Ash, his birthday's comin' up, ya know?" said Misty.  
"Come on," said Joy, "Let's get something fancy!!"  
"Well, OK," said Misty.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Hey Brock, what are you doing here?" asked Ash.  
"Uh, nothin'," said Brock, " Let's get you out of those clothes and get you a suit."  
"I don't have any money,"Ash said.  
"What?"said Brock, "You had over $600 dollars."  
"I spent it all on Misty's present, her birthday's comin' up ya know?" said Ash.  
"Come on," said Brock, "Let's get you a suit."  
"Well, OK," said Ash.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Oh, look at that!!" said Misty, looking at a sleeveless, turquise dress. It had sasses everywhere, and a bow in the back. It was knee high. And it was 50% off, $300 dollars!   
"Joy, look at this!!" said Misty.  
"Wow, let's try it on," Joy replied.  
Misty looked gorgeous in her dress. She decided to keep her hair down, when she wore it. They bought that for her, and Joy got one with a tank top connected to a skirt. It was pink.  
"Makeup next," said Misty.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Wow, look at that, " said Ash, looking at a siut.  
It was navy, with a blue pocket, and navy pants.  
"Cool, and it's 50% off!! Just $300!!" said Brock.  
Ash looked really hot in his suit, so did Brock. And ofcourse, they got Pikachu a mini suit of what Ash had.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Misty now looked beautiful. She had a little lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, and blush. She had really cute Pikachu earings. Joy also looked great. She had an OK ammount of lipstick, and a little blush. Misty had baby blue high heels also. And Joy had hot pink high heels.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Brock and Ash got to the poke'center before Misty and Joy. When they did get home, everyone said SURPRISE! Misty's 3 sisters, Ash's mom, and Professer Oak.   
"Why are you guys here?" asked Misty.  
"For your party. Joy and Brock decided to throw a birthday party for both of you," said Violet.  
"Thanks guys, " Misty and Ash said to everyone. Misty reached into her purse and pulled out a poke'ball.   
"Happy Birthday, Ash," Misty said, blushing.  
"Poke'ball," said Ash. Out popped a Dratini.  
Ash was amazed, he always wanted one. He ran and hugged Misty and gave her a peck one the cheek.  
Ash pulled out something from his pocket, and gave it to her.  
"Will you go in the bedroom to open it?" asked Ash.  
"Sure," said Misty.  
  
Misty pulled it out. It was a Dratini!! And also a ring.   
"Oh Ash," she said, and threw her arms around him.  
"Misty, " Ash said, "I, I, I,."  
"Shhhh," she said, " I love you too."  
They eached kissed other.  
"You look real pretty", said Ash.  
"You look really handsome," said Misty.  
And they kissed again.  
"Come on, stop making out, let's finish the party," said Brock.  
They each blushed and went back to the party.   
  
Auther's Note: Hahaha, don't worry there's more!! Please e-mail me for any comments. I really hope you  
liked it!!   



End file.
